A Very Rocky Relationship
by Jacks-girl-so-no-Touchie
Summary: Jack and Dal get into a fight-what'll happen when it gets worse? Dunno? Then read it!


**A Very Rocky Relationship**

"Yeah I'm the god!" Jack said jumping up and down after his seventh win in a row. 

Dal looked over at him with a puzzled look on his face, "Uh…Jack, no your not."

Jack stopped jumping and looked over at Dal, "What do you mean of course I am," He said as a funny look formed on his face.

"Only to me." Dal smiled at Jack.

Jack got a dreamy look on his face and closed his eyes, "Uh huh…And to Patsy."

Dal crossed his arms and tucked in his upper lip, "I hate Patsy!" He said in pouty kind of voice.

Jack looked over at Dal, surprised at his sudden tone of voice, "I lllooooovvvvvveeeeeeeee Patsy."

"She's a jerk!"

"You are too." Jack joked.

Dal looked over at Jack angrily, "Then I hate you!"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, "What!?! I'll kill you!" He yelled pouncing on Dal and grabbed him around the neck.

Dal gasped for air as they fell onto the floor, they rolled around for awhile until Dal was able to get on top of Jack, "I'll kill you first… unless you get me first!"

By this time Jack's face was blood red, "YOU...YOU...DENDERFILIEOGE!!" He yelled and spit at Dal.

"I'm kidding," Dal said pushing off of Jack.

Jack pounced onto Dal again, "NO YOUR NOT!"

"Yes I am." Dal said as he felt Jack's weight on him.

Jack smiled at Dal and licked his cheek, "YES YOUR NOT!"

Dal tried to think of something that would get Jack to get off of him, "Bray's cool."

Jack let go of Dal and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in before, "HE'S NOT COOL…HE'S HOTT."

Dal looked at Jack, "I'm a boy." 

"No your not! You're a he/she… SHE/HE!! HE/SHE!"

Dal crossed his arms in that pouty like state again, "fine if I'm a girl your a dyke."

Jack smiled at Dal's new found word, "IF I'M A DYKE YOUR MY BITCH!!!"

Dal giggled a little, "You know, your funny."

"YES…I AM…" Jack paused for a moment, "NO I'M NOT!"

Dal closed his eyes in pain and opened them to see Jack's eyes staring back at him "I was kidding." He said breathlessly.

Jack's grin grew wide, "KIDDING AT WHAT?"

Dal put his head down and said in a hurt and tearful voice "Nevermind."

"YOU... YOU dullard, dullhead, dumbbell, dummkopf, dummy, idiot, ignoramus, moron-like, simpleton!!" Jack yelled and he jumped up and onto Dal. 

Dal looked up at Jack surprised, "WHAT?"

Jake looked at Dal, "Ass, damfool, jackass, jerk, ninny, tomfool!!!!" He said and climbed on top of him. 

"I think you need to lay down." Dal said pushing Jack off of him.

"Misapply, misemploy, mishandle, misimprove, misuse, pervert!" Jack yelled and the last word came out as a squeak as Dal jumped on him.

Dal pulled Jack up by the caller of his shirt and griped it tightly, "Why are you calling names?"

Jack lifted his head to look at Dal's face, "anthropological, ethnologic, ethological, anthropoid, hominid, hominoid! Animal, brute, subhuman!!!!!" He spat out in and ill mannered way.

"Jack!" Dal yelled wondering what the hell Jack was talking about.

"Auslander, benighted, empty-headed, illiterate, know-nothing, rude, uneducated, uninstructed, unlettered, unschooled, untaught, untutored, inconnu!!!!" Jack yelled flipping Dal over and he landed on Jack's bed. 

"JACK!!" Dal yelled afraid of what Jack could do in his state of mind at the time.

Jack got up and climbed onto the bed and onto Dal's chest. "Disapprove, dismiss, refuse, reprobate, repudiate, spurn, turn down, debar, eliminate, exclude, shut out!"

"Stop it!" Dal yelled as Jack wrapped his legs around each side of Dal's chest.

Jack smiled evilly at his friend, "Hideous, ill-favored, ill-looking, unbeautiful, uncomely, unsightly, homely, plain; bizarre, grotesque; repelling, repugnant, repulsive; unattractive, uninviting, unpleasing, unprepossessing Bastard!!!!"

Dal gasped for air again, "Please…Jack!"

"Your as homely as a mud fence! Despicable, ignoble, low, low-down, servile, sordid, ugly, vile, wretched, mean, pesky, troublous, vexatious bitch!!!" Jack yelled pulling Dal's t-shirt off. 

Dal looked at Jack as he unbuttoned his pants, "STOP IT!"

Jack stopped where he was, "Disgusting, horrible, loathsome, nasty, repellent, repugnant, repulsive, revolting grisly, gruesome, horrifying, lurid, macabre, terrible snake of a human!!!" He shouted out.

Dal looked up at Jack dumbfounded, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!"

Jack pulled off his Muscle shirt and tossed it to the side, "YOU ILLFADED SCUM OF A WENCH!!"

"JACK!" Dal yelled looking up at his face and gasped.

"YOU SUCK ON TOFU ON SNOWY NIGHTS!!! YOU CUM SUCKING SLEASLY OLD HAG!!!!!!!!!!" Jack spat out and through his head into the crack of Dal's neck.

Dal wrapped his hands around Jack's neck, "JACK?"

Jack looked up at Dal, "I'm sorry was that me?"

"Huh?" Dal put a questionable look on his face.

Jack smiled at Dal and placed his hand in Dal's hair "Oh didn't I tell you? I tend to switch personalities from time to time."

Dal looked at Jack, "Jack?"

"Yea, Dal?"

"Do you love me?" Dal spoke out slowly.

Jack pulled Dal into a kiss. "Course I do!"

Dal pulled away from Jack, "Oh…ok."

"What's wrong?" Jack said looking concerned for his friend.

"Nothing." Dal said pushing his emotions aside for once.

Jack kissed Dal on the cheek, "Dal?"

"Yea?" Dal smiled faintly

"Do you love me still?" Jack said placing his head on Dal's chest and slowly breathed, then he looked up at Dal and the smirk covering his face.

Dal pulled Jack into another kiss, "Jack, I could never hate you."


End file.
